A Heart's Passion
by pokelover0ash
Summary: After Operation Brighton, everyone has been going through struggles changes, but Keith ends up going through the hardest times as he falls into a depression. Feeling useless and empty, Keith locks himself away from the world & his friends. A new Top Ranger is recruited to help him reignite his lost passion and bring him out of the darkness by Hastings.Will this combination succeed?
1. Chapter 1

A Heart's Passion

**Me:** KEITHXKARRIE FANFICTION!

**Rhythmi:** *fan girl scream*

**Me:** I know right?

**Keith:** wait, what?

**Karrie:** *turns red* WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?! WHY?! WHY WASN'T TRYING TO PAIR US UP IN OTHERS STORIES ENOUGH? WHY DO YOU NEED TO MAKE US OUR OWN STORY?

**Me:** because, Karrie, you're awesome, and the two of you together is so cute and perfect that I just can't help it. You two are just so loveable

**Keith:** I know I am :D

**Karrie:** but so many people will be staring at me!

**Me:** don't worry, you won't be able to see the readers, nor will you hear them trying to tell you two to kiss a real kiss already *coughs*

**Keith:** *turns red* wait, what?

**Rhythmi:** pokelover0ash does not own anything. Karrie is her OC.

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

_Keith's P.O.V._

She almost died. Kate almost died that day. If I was a moment later, she could have been lost forever. But I was too late. Her contact with the black void was too long. She was plagued with nightmares and not even me trying to be the goofy clown who used to always be able to make her laugh could help her through the trauma. I couldn't be the one who made her laugh, smile, her blue eyes light up...

...no, instead it was Kellyn. The antisocial boy who spent more time in the library and in corners during school than anything else. He was able to capture Cresselia, something I broke my styler trying to do. He was able to get a Lunar feather and dispel the nightmares. He was able to get her to open up more than she ever had to me and I was her best friend. I watched him get her to smile and laugh again.

I punched the wall of my room as tears rolled down my face.

"He was able to do everything I couldn't," I mumbled to myself before swearing. "I couldn't protect her, they should have never made someone like me her partner." It hurt and it felt like all this time I was the idiotic sidekick who was just there to lighten up the mood. Yeah, sure Kate is the best Ranger the world's seen so far, but still, you would think I would or could be more useful.

There was a knock on the door and I rested my head on the hole in the wall. The door opened and I glanced over to see if I could recognize who it was. It was Kellyn and I sighed. The two of us were friends, but other than having a bit of a rivalry back in school, the two of us really didn't know how to open up to each other.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just thought you would want to know that they're letting Kate take missions and quests starting tomorrow." Kellyn replied.

"Okay," I said. I wonder why he came all the way to my room just to tell me that. There was then a time of awkward silence.

"Kate and Rhythmi are worried about you," Kellyn suddenly said and I turned and looked at him, baffled. "I don't blame them, I'm worried too. You haven't been the same since Brighton."

"None of us have been," I replied.

"Right, says the one in a dark room who has been living in his room since we got the Lunar feather," Kellyn commented sarcastically.

"Did you just use sarcasm?" I asked.

"What? Did you think I was some emotionless robot or rather someone incapable of using sarcasm?" Kellyn asked and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, um, yeah, kind of," I replied and Kellyn laughed. Kellyn pulled a chair over and looked up at me. "What? This isn't Dr. Phil."

"Oh really? I was so sure I was in a well lit area that have cameras pointed at me," Kellyn said as he rolled his eyes.

"You know, I think I liked you better before you decided to be a sarcastic little devil," I replied as I sat down.

"Runs in my family," Kellyn said. "Nice hole in the wall by the way." I turned red from embarrassment.

"You never talked about your family," I replied.

"Neither have you," Kellyn countered.

"You have a point," I replied before sighing. "Why is it you always come on top?" Kellyn blinked, he was confused. "Old competitions at Ranger School, Cresselia, recognition, fan club, awards, height, Kate, everything."

"I don't know where you're going with this, but you have plenty of accomplishments under your belt too," Kellyn said. "And you're an important member of the Union." His phone went off.

"Kate?" I asked as I rose my eyebrows. Kellyn turned pink and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry, I have to go," Kellyn replied as he got up.

"Kate's a special girl, take good care of her," I said as he left the room. I closed the door and dropped to the floor. I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my head in between my legs before sighing. I had a crush on Kate since Ranger School and I had been so happy to be assigned her partner as a Top Ranger, but it was obvious that she viewed as a best guy friend and a brother-like figure and nothing more. I was almost surprised that she handed other the stone in exchange for me before Operation Brighton. Almost, Kate would almost always try to save someone if she could, that was just the kind of the person she was. It was one of the reasons I admired her. The little bit of surprise came from her confining to me that she like Kellyn, like LIKE LIKE. It was a crushing blow, but I don't feel as though that is why I feel so down, so empty, so depressed.

I paled in comparison to Kate and Kellyn. I was known more for my pranks and mistakes than anything else. To make things worse, I don't even feel like pulling pranks or smiling. It's not like no one bothered to see me pass the competitive goofy prankster who used to always hang around Kate.

_~Normal P.O.V.~_

_Five months later_

"Why does it still feel so dead here?" Hastings asked as Kellyn passed by.

"Well, Keith is still in his room sulking and Kate is out patrolling," Kellyn replied.

"It's not the same without that redheaded tornado even though that means I don't have to worry about my office being messed up or having a prank pulled on me," Hastings said. "We need to pull him out of the dumps somehow."

"I can try to see if Kate can bring him back from the dead," Kellyn suggested.

"It's possible, the boy was totally crushing on her back in school," Rhythmi commented as she walked by.

"Wait, what?" Kellyn exclaimed. "So that's why he was always trying to beat me..."

"Get Kate over to see him," Hastings ordered Rhythmi as she nodded as she headed up to the Operator's room. "Come on Kellyn, I'm giving you a quest to help me sort through all the recommendations for new Top Rangers with Murph and Erma." Kellyn nodded and followed the old man to his office.

_A hour later_

_~Kate's P.O.V.~_

I walked into Keith's room only to be taken aback at the mess it was, that and how dark it was. I turned the light on and spotted my best friend lounging on his bed eating ice cream out of the tub while just wearing boxers. Buizel came up to me to say hello before running out the door to get exercise.

"Keith!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked. "I can't eat ice cream in my underwear in the dark by myself in my room?"

"You haven't been out in months!" I replied. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Keith replied as he continued to eat ice cream.

"Keith, come on, talk to me, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Why would it matter? I'm just the stupid sidekick and everyone just remembers my mistakes anyways." Keith said as he acted like he was somehow getting drunk off of the ice cream.

"You're not stupid and you're not a sidekick," I replied.

"Yesh, I am," Keith countered. He was so drunk off of ice cream.

"People remember you more than your mistakes," I said.

"Yeah, my pranks and competitions, and oh, making it in time to save you from dying, but not from nightmares," Keith replied.

"What about all those times you made the front page of the newspaper?" I asked.

"So what?" Keith asked as he looked sadly at his half full tub of ice cream. He looked absolutely awful. It was obvious that he hadn't showered in a long time nor brushed his hair. I don't even want to know when was the last time he had his laundry done.

"Why are you living like this?" I asked. "What happened to the Keith I used to know?"

"I just don't feel like it, leave me alone to eat my ice cream and lay in bed the way I want in peace," Keith replied. I tried and tried to get him to open up for hours, but no matter how hard I tried, I just could get him to open up and get out. My best friend has fallen in a depression and I should be able to help him, bring him back, like the old days when he used to get depressed every once in a while. "Go, why are you still here?"

"I want to help you!" I exclaimed with tears of frustration running down my cheeks.

"Don't worry about me," Keith replied as he looked to the hole in his wall that he must have made by punching it too hard back when Kellyn got him to open up a bit. "Go to Kellyn, he might start thinking that you have a crush on me if you keep this up."

"Kellyn knows I don't have a crush on you, he's worried about you just like the rest of the Union is, Keith!" I exclaimed. Why did he have to be born so stubborn?!

"You two dating?" Keith asked quietly.

"Yes," I replied.

"Good," Keith commented. "Go, Miss Hero, the world needs you."

"The world needs you too," I replied and he shook his head.

"No, it doesn't," he said and I walked out the door and straight to Kellyn. I bursted into tears and told him everything that happened. Hastings, Erma, Murph, Rhythmi, and Isaac overheard everything.

"It's official, whomever becomes Top Ranger will be given the mission to bring Keith back to us." Hastings announced. "Now help me sort through this stuff!"

There was so many papers, videos, reports, letters, newspapers, and whatnot to sort through. I saw a face in one of the newspapers that looked like Kellyn except the person had an Emolga for a Partner, had long hair pulled into a braid and definitely had hips and boobs.

"Kel, found someone who looks like you," I said as I showed him the pictured. He learned over and I saw his eyes widened.

"Crap, almost forgot she became a Ranger," Kellyn replied.

"Who?" Rhythmi asked.

"Karrie, my sister," Kellyn replied. She had her arms crossed in the pictured and had a smug look on her face. Behind her was a pile of crooks beat up and tied up and a smiling Gyarados.

"I've been finding quite a bit in my pile about her," Isaac commented and Erma nodded.

"I've heard she's been pushing through and making quite the lasting impressions on everyone who crosses paths with her," Erma added.

"She's also been known to give Operators trouble and cause mischief," Murph added. "I'm not sure she should be qualified to come here."

"Like Keith and Kate haven't caused mischief and trouble for people here," Hastings said. "Even Kellyn has had his share of trouble and mischief."

"Yeah, but keep in mind that she can be like a volatile ball of fire," Kellyn replied as he wasn't quite sure if he liked the idea of this sister of his being working alongside him.

"You don't want your sister to work in the same place as you?" I asked.

"Yes and no," Kellyn replied. "I want to see her and I wouldn't mind working with her on Ranger stuff, but I don't want her to have the ability to pull pranks on me left and right and possibly make my life miserable."

"Wait, pranks?" I asked as my eyes opened and he looked at me.

"Ah crap," Kellyn replied.

"Would you two like to share a thought?" Rhythmi asked.

"She just might actually be the perfect person to get Keith back from the dead." Kellyn replied.

_the next day_

_Normal P.O.V_

Hastings impatiently unboarded the ship with Kellyn and Kate to meet Karrie in Fallcity where Joel was trying his best to keep her from going off where they would have trouble finding her. They made it to the base where Karrie was stretching by the front desk.

"So when can I start my patrol?" Karrie asked. "I wanted to check the cliffs and make sure things are alright there."

"Right now, but I will be issuing you your quests today," Hastings replied.

"Right, Karrie, meet Professor Hastings and-" Joel started to say.

"Yeah, yeah, I've seen the old man before and that's my brother and his girlfriend whom he used to talk CONSTANTLY about," Karrie interrupted before walking over to lightly punch Kellyn's arm and give him a hug. She shook Kate's hand and Hasting's.

"You used to constantly talk about me?" Kate asked and Kellyn turned red.

"So, where to, Professor?" Karrie asked.

"I want you to carry me to the tower as fast as you can without dropping me or causing me bodily harm," Hastings replied. Karrie's eyebrows rose and Kate's jaw dropped. Karrie was this short little girl who was shorter than her and though she looked like she could be very physically fit, it was hard to picture her try to carry a tall old man.

"You asked for it," Kellyn mumbled. "Old man challenging her, seriously, what is he doing?" Kate smiled as Karrie smiled at Hastings.

"Alright, but hit me with your staff and I'm feeding you to the Sharpedos." Karrie said before picking up Hastings bridal style. "Now would you rather be carried this way or piggy back?" Hastings was shocked that she was able to pick him up. Karrie had Kellyn put the old man on her back and she jogged in place. "Time me bro." Kellyn got out his phone and set a timer. Karrie took off and Kellyn went with Kate to fly to the tower on Dragonite. Karrie was there in an hour panting and mad. "Old man! Seriously! Why that route? You had us go in CIRCLES!"

"He has a horrible sense of direction," Kate said. "Thought you would know your way around the city."

"I don't always remember how to get to places," Karrie replied quietly as she started to blush. She put down Hastings.

"Now climb the tower," Hastings said.

"WHAT?!" Karrie exclaimed before looking at her brother for help. "If you wanted to visit me so bad, don't bring a crazy old man with you!" Kellyn laughed and Karrie puffed out her cheeks. Her Emolga poked her cheeks and she smiled. She looked around as if to see what she could use to get to the top. "Now do I have to actually climb or do I just need to get to the top?"

"Get to the top," Hastings replied after hesitating a minute.

"Aw, I wanted to see her try to climb," Kellyn commented and Kate elbowed him in the rib cage. "Ow." He rubbed his side. Karrie spotted a Pigeot flying overhead so she jumped and quickly maneuvered her styler to catch the Pigeot quickly. She then used it to fly to the top.

"GOOD! NOW TRUST FALL!" Hastings yelled. Karrie groaned as she released the Pigeot.

"BRO IF YOU LET ME HIT THE GROUND I'M TELLING MOM AND DAD IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M IN THE HOSPITAL!" Karrie yelled.

"I KNOW!" Kellyn yelled back.

"She sure isn't what I expected seeing as she is your sister," Kate commented as Kellyn put his arm around her waist.

"Trust me, she's not what our parents expected her to turn out like either," Kellyn replied. "But she's a really caring person, kind of like a tsundere almost." Karrie jumped and almost landed on Hastings except Kate pushed Hastings away and Kellyn caught Karrie before she squished Kate.

"Thanks Kelly," Karrie said and Kellyn turned red. "Ha ha, just kidding, I know you hate it when people call you that."

"Maybe I should throw you into the ocean on our way back to the Union," Kellyn replied.

"Ha ha, you wouldn't, right?" Karrie asked as she slightly doubted herself and her brother. "Wait, 'our'? 'Union'?"

"Karrie, I would like to formally invite you to be the next Top Ranger," Hastings replied.

"Why do you make it sound like something similar to The Next Top Model?" Karrie asked and Kate laughed. "Wait, wait, you want me to be a Top Ranger like Kelly?"

"Karrie," Kellyn whined. "You know I hate that nickname."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try to avoid being tossed into the sea by you," Karrie replied.

"Yes, Karrie," Kate said with a big smile on her face. Karrie leaped out of Kellyn's arms and hugged Kate.

"This is now the best day ever!" Karrie exclaimed and then she looked at Hastings. "Still think you're evil, old man."

"I'm the reason you even can be a Ranger or have a styler! Show some respect!" Hastings exclaimed and Karrie stuck her tongue at him.

"I respect you, I guess, old man," Karrie replied. She twirled in a circle and swung her Emolga around in a circle. "We get to go to the Union Emolga! And we get to live and work at the same place as Kellyn and my future sister-in-law!" Kellyn and Kate turned bright red.

"KARRIE!" they exclaimed.

"I think the regions now have the Wildfire of the Union to worry about now," Hastings said as he held his head like he was starting to regret his decision to make Karrie a Top Ranger.

"Wildfire of the Union, I like that, Hastings!" Karrie replied.

"Kellyn, get us rides aerial to the Union, I would like to make this official as soon as possible," Hastings said.

"But you hate flying," Kellyn replied as Kate went off to catch Pokemon to fly them to the Union.

"Yes, but it is the quickest way, unfortunately," Hastings said.

"I got two!" Kate exclaimed.

"That was quick," Karrie replied.

"Well, she is the best," Kellyn commented. Karrie ran past him and hopped on a Staraptor.

"So who's riding with me?" Karrie asked.

"I will," Hastings replied and soon they were at the Union. Hastings gave Karrie a fine styler and then handed her off to Erma.

"So do you think we picked the right person?" Kate asked. "Do you think she can bring back Keith's flame?"

"Only time will tell, but she's my sister, a tough cookie, a stubborn little devil, and I think she can." Kellyn replied.

~end of chapter~

**Keith:** I'm depressed?!

**Karrie:** why does Hastings like to torture me? and why didn't Kellyn or Kate stop him?

**Me:** because...because I wrote so

**Keith & Karrie:** T.T that was bad

**Kate:** wonder if Karrie will get Keith back

**Kellyn:** I would more worry about the state Almia will be in when we put them together

**Rhythmi:** REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A Heart's Passion

**Me:** sorry if Keith is a little OOC for the first part of the story and I think I may have made Karrie a little too violent in some points of the story, but oh well

**Keith:** don't you have something better to do

**Me:** *head falls on desk* I don't have stuff BETTER to do, but trust me, there is a lot of other things to do

**Keith:** like what?

**Me:** like studying and reading for college classes, but my brain feels like it just might die on me if I have to try studying or doing anything college related, I'm so tired and it's only almost 7 pm...granted I wrote this chapter before 5 pm, but still, why must academics be so draining? From the neck up it feels like I am so tired that I must have done a lot of work, but the rest of my body is like nah, we did nothing.

**Keith:** please don't ever make me go to college and take classes

**Me:** I'll keep it in mind

**Keith:** when are you updating your older stories?

**Me:** when I figure out what to write for the next chapter, get inspiration, not being mentally drained, and oh, have the time to do it. Finals are coming up. Thank goodness I get to go home in two weeks for a month DX But so many tests and cramming...so stressful, makes me want to toss my papers and books out of the window and stay in bed and avoid getting out of bed as much as possible.

**Keith:** *pats me on the head* there there, it will be alright

**Me:** how do you know? I'll be lucky if I know half of what is going to be on my Biology quiz tomorrow and I lucky if I pass my Calculus test tomorrow. I so need to make sure I'm prepared for my history test too, forget when that is...I'm doomed and it's not even finals week. DX

**Keith:** stay positive! And calm, no panic attacks!

**Me:** I don't think I have the energy to have a panic attack now...

**Keith:** O.O well that's good, I think

**Me:** I hope I can sleep in on Saturday, I wanna sleep til noon without going to bed at midnight or later for once. I forget if my roommate is going to be out this weekend or not...oh well...

**Keith:** ahem, well anyways, while I try to help out the author somehow, Karrie is going to do the disclaimer

**Karrie:** *walks in as he mentions her doing the disclaimer* wait what? *looks at me* what happened?

**Keith:** something called college?

**Karrie:** pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon. I, Karrie, am her OC and you can't take me, unless you ask her really nice an even then it's temporary =P

Chapter 2: Here Comes Trouble

_Karrie's P.O.V._

I was exhausted, but adrenaline and excitement kept me pumped up and energetic. I was with Chairperson Erma who oversaw the Operators. I think I might get a mission right off the bat as a Top Ranger. It must be pretty important if they decided to bypass sending me a formal invitation to become a Top Ranger.

I am psyched! I wonder what it will be...

I hope it's not stupid like Hasting's quests.

"Karrie, your partner will be Top Ranger Keith," Erma said and I blinked. The name sounded familiar. Maybe Kellyn talked about him...he probably was in the newspaper a few times. "As you know, Operation Brighton was a dramatic experience for all of us." I nodded as I been my brother's psychiatrist for the first month or so afterwards and researched cures for Darkrai's nightmares as well as located Cresselia for him. I also advised him to grow balls and tell Kate how he felt about her, which he did. "He has not been himself since then and has not come out of him room since helping Kellyn obtain the Lunar Feather for Top Ranger Kate." My jaw dropped. First of all, my partner was a depressed bum trying to be a brooding vampire. Second of all, I remembered what Kellyn has told me about this Keith.

He was a prankster with a competitive streak a mile wide who was a goofball that apparently could lift anyone's spirits. He was also stubborn, hardheaded, and Kellyn had thought Kate had a crush on him...

"You're first mission as a Top Ranger will be to help your partner get out of his depression, out of his room, and bring back our Keith," Erma said and I blinked. Did Kellyn tell them about how I helped him? Because if he did, I'm not sure how my sarcastic genius self got this mission. "From reviewing your profile, I know you have some experience with motivational and inspirational things."

I nodded as I remember how I was dragged into the girl power project around the time of Operation Brighton because Spencer thought I was the best one to send that they didn't need to save the world. It was actually a pretty cool experience, even though I totally missed Operation Brighton because of it.

"Now, normally you would shared a room with him, but right now that room is barely livable with just him in it and we have not been able to arrange for your setup yet." Erma continued and I nodded as I realized that their decision to make me Top Ranger had been kind of last minute. "We will try to get you at least a bed before tonight, but if we can get him out of his room long enough to clean it and put in an extra bed and dresser, that would be great. If there ends up being issues with the living situation, you can go to Kellyn's and Kate's room." I grinned as I realized that the two were partners and had to live in the same room. Now that was awesome. "I understand that you have gone through your career so far partnerless, so if you need help with coping, please feel free to ask around for advice from your fellow rangers." I turned pale as I remembered that I would have to actually tell someone where I was going when I was on duty now. Well, before it was optional, now it will be kind of mandatory. "You are dismissed."

I was given a paper with a map and the room number as well as a key. I arrived at a room at the very end of the hall. I unlocked the door and opened it to see a dark, dingy, room that reeked.

"Did something die in here?" I asked Emolga and Emolga just shrugged. I turned on the lights and I heard a cry. I looked over to where the bed was to see a guy with red hair shielding his eyes as he had his arm around an empty tub of ice cream. He was also just wearing boxers that had a lot of stain on it and a white t-shirt that was no longer white. He was an absolute mess. A Buizel was lying on the floor by the t.v. Just great, even his partner Pokemon was a lazy bum. The Buizel looked over and ran over to sniff me. Okay, so maybe it's not a lazy bum. I went to pet it and it bit me. Emolga shocked it in defense as I pulled out a Cherri berry for the Buizel and bandages for my hand. "The Buizel better not have rabies."

"Mmm, hey! What did you do to Buizel?" the guy asked.

"It bit me, Emolga shocked it, I gave it a berry to cure the aftereffects of Emolga's shock," I replied. "Are you Top Ranger Keith?"

"Maybe," the guy replied. "Get out and turn the lights off, girl." It was definitely Keith.

"Sorry, but you see, this is technically my room too now," I said and the redhead started to sit up.

"What?" Keith asked. I showed him my brand new fine styler.

"As of today, I am a Top Ranger and your new partner, Keith," I replied. He rolled over to grab a bag of chips.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't do quests, patrols, or missions anymore," Keith said. "You got the worse partner out of the lot. Sucks to be you." I twitched in annoyance.

"I noticed," I replied. "First time I'm assigned a partner and I end up being stuck to a lazy bum who stinks to high heavens."

"I'm your first partner? What? What's wrong with you?" Keith asked as he ate chips that I suspect are stale. I stomped my foot and crossed my arms.

"What's wrong with me?!" I exclaimed and he rubbed his ears.

"Shh, don't be so loud, you're going to give me a migraine," Keith complained. I shut the door and walked straight over to his bed.

"I never had a partner, because let's see, I am antisocial, volatile, don't play well with others, like to go off on my own, and no one but Emolga can keep up with me," I told him as I put my hands on my hips.

"Great, the stupid useless sidekick and the female Ranger version of Tony Stark, who came up with that idea?" Keith complained. "Don't you have something better to do, Stark?" I could feel anger bubbling up inside me. I grabbed hold of one of his ears and pulled him off the bed. "OW! OW!" I ignored him as I dragged him to the attached bathroom. I threw him in and threw him with all my might, making him hit the shower/tub wall. His head made a dent in the wall as he slid down into the tub. "What was that for?! You crazy woman! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Take a shower, you stink!" I replied. "Trust me, I'm not trying to kill you, yet." I used my styler to send out the capture disc to hit one of the water temperature faucet control things to turn the shower on. I turned around as Keith screamed a startled scream as he had cold water dumped onto him. I closed the door and looked at the state of the room. "This so needs to be cleaned and this is coming from a girl who lives in a mess typically." Buizel looked at me and wagged it's tail. "Why don't we go get something to drink and eat while we wait for Mr. Stinky to finish his shower?" I left the room with the two Partner Pokemon and we ate cheeseburgers together. On our way back, I stopped to get drinks. "Maybe we should get Keith some too." Buizel jumped up excitedly and pointed at the Coca cola. "He likes that?" Buizel nodded and I got it along with Mountain Dew for me. I walked to our room as Buizel and Emolga held on to their soda pop. I opened the door and what I found I think will scar me for life.

Keith was freshly showered, thank Arceus, but he was only wearing a towel around his waist. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and my heart pounded hard in my chest. I dropped one of the sodas.

"Eh?" Keith asked as he turned red and quickly secured his towel to make sure everything that would have scarred me permanently for sure for the rest of myself unless Arceus gives me amnesia was covered. I screamed as I threw a soda bottle at him. I then accidentally kicked the other one at him before running away while covering my eyes. My eyes, oh my virgin eyes! Why can't I get the image I just saw out of my head?

"Hey Karrie, do you want to eat pizza with us and play board games with us?" Kate asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. I must not reveal how flustered I am nor that I accidentally saw a bit too much of my new partner. Just thinking about what happened makes me dizzy.

_Keith's P.O.V._

What the heck just happened? I was tossed into the shower, had cold water turned on me while I still had clothes on, and to top it of, a girl walked in on me as I was just walking out of the bathroom to find clean, or rather cleaner, clothes. It was like a nightmare. I sat on the ground and stared at the door. That was just a dream, right?

I shook my head, no it wasn't. Hastings must have gotten a new Top Ranger in hopes that I return to "normal." At least now maybe I can quit without worrying about what will fill the sidekick position. Not like I care about the sidekick position.

This girl just walked into my life, almost blinded me, almost gave me a migraine, almost killed me, and chucked things at me. I looked at the soda bottles that had been thrown/kicked at me. Buizel seemed to have liked her after he bit her. Now that I think of it, she kind of looked similar to Kellyn. However, I think I'd rather have Kellyn as a partner than her.

One bottle was of Coca cola, my favorite. She must have understood Buizel enough to figure it out. The other was Mountain Dew which must have been hers. Maybe I should get dressed and give it to her. But she lives her now, right?

But nothing other that the soda in the room was hers...Is she coming back?

I sat there debating on whether or not I should care enough to get up, get dressed, and give this girl her soda for about ten minutes. I sighed as I got up.

"Might as well," I mumbled to myself as I started to change before putting gray sweatpants on. I looked around the room to see if I could find a shirt or a sweatshirt. I found a black shirt hidden in my dresser that was surprisingly clean. I picked the soda bottles up and tip toed my way to the door. I opened the door slightly and looked around to see if there was anyone around. Seeing as the coast was clear, I made my way down the hallway as silently as possible. I spotted the little she-devil over with Kellyn, Kate, Rhythmi, and Isaac playing Monopoly, like I used to do. I walked over while they weren't looking and bumped her head with the Mountain Dew. She looked up at me startled and I could tell the others were surprised to see me. "Next time knock." She turned bright red. She kind of looks cute when she's not trying to kill me. "You forgot this." I dropped the soda bottle on her lap.

"Keith?" Kate asked.

"'Next time knock'?" Rhythmi asked as she rose her eyebrows.

"I didn't think she could get you out of your den so quickly," Kellyn commented.

"It looks like he even showered, and is that clean clothes he's wearing?" Isaac asked and I turned red from embarrassment.

"Didn't want the brat coming back in," I replied. I then looked at all of them and something inside of my head clicked. "Seriously?! You couldn't leave me be?! You had to go and get someone to try to 'help' me?!" I looked at the little she-devil who looked up at me with an annoyed expression. It seems as though there is a flame that burns brightly in those blue-green eyes of hers. Her bangs were styled the same as Kellyn's, but she didn't have a Buizel style haircut in the back. Instead, she had a long braid. "You planned on me coming out because of the Mountain Dew and you almost having a breakdown, didn't you?" Her eyes narrowed and I half expected her to punch me.

"You think I planned on walking in on you while you were just in a towel?!" she exclaimed as her cheeks flamed red. Rhythmi covered her mouth in shock and to cover up a sly smile.

"Oh my, she walked in on you while you were dressed in just a towel?" Rhythmi asked and Kellyn looked as though he wanted to either murder me or take the she-devil away and lock her in a tower far away from me. The girl stood up and glared at me. It was then I noticed how much shorter she was. Kate was 5'4", but this girl had to have been 5'0", 5'2" at the most. Yet it was like she had big dog in little dog syndrome.

"I didn't ask to be your partner, nor did I ask to become a Top Ranger on the reasons that they wanted to bring one of their best back into working condition," the girl said as if to challenge me. "Trust me, or rather trust Kellyn, I am not the first person you would ask to help someone with depression." I looked at Kellyn, wanting an explanation.

"It's true, she gives tough love," Kellyn commented.

"With that in mind, she wasn't just brought here to help you get out of your depression, she's a passionate and skilled Ranger," Kate said. "And the whole Top Ranger Review Committee can agree that the two of you together could end up being the best duo this world has ever seen."

"Or bring the destruction of the world," Kellyn added only to whacked by Kate and Rhythmi. The she-devil just glared at him.

"As Hastings has said once before, Keith, you're our Red Tornado and, well, she is our Tiny Volcano," Isaac said and I looked at the short girl who stood before me. I could tell why Hastings would call her that. She pouted.

"I liked the title of being The Wildfire of the Union better," the girl replied.

"Oh good, he's actually out, good work," Hastings commented as he walked by. "You're stuff just came in, now we can clean and move your stuff in without complications." I turned and glared at the she-devil who looked at me and shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I was planning on either crashing with Kelly or camping outside tonight since that place stinks and is a mess," the girl said. "Besides, Kelly might die if he knew I was sleeping in the same bed as a boy who wasn't related to me."

"Kelly?" I asked as I rose my eyebrows and when Kellyn turned red from anger and embarrassment, I stared at him. "Someone please explain to me just who the heck she and who Kelly is."

"Kelly is Kellyn," the girl replied.

"And she's his sister," Kate added. "Karrie, you didn't introduce yourself." The she-devil blushed a little from embarrassment as she realized she never properly introduced herself.

"Oops, hehehe," the girl said before looking me in the eye and smiling. "The name's Karrie, my partner is Emolga, and I am Kellyn's younger sister, nice to meet cha!" I was confused, where did the she-devil that looked as if she was going to kill me go?

"This short thing is Kellyn's sister?" I asked as I pointed at Karrie and Kellyn nodded.

"Hey! Who are you calling short?" Karrie exclaimed.

"Keith, would you like to join us? We're playing Monopoly," Rhythmi said and I shook my head even though Kate was giving me the puppy dog eyes. Karrie started to chug down the Mountain Dew. Was she even a girl? She finished it in seven minutes as we all but Kellyn stared at her. She had closed her eyes as if us staring at her made her extremely uncomfortable, like there was a slight possibility that the she-devil could be shy. She let out a loud burp that made me want to smirk and compliment the burp. She wiped her mouth and tossed the bottle into the recycling bin.

"Ah, there we go, I needed the boost," Karrie commented before glancing up at me and grinning this wild grin. She had this wild look in her eye that seemed to spell trouble. I wanted to bolt and run far far away from her. "Alright, I wanna explore a bit! See ya!" She got up Emolga jumped onto her shoulder as Buizel ran to be at her heels, the little traitor. "Ya coming partner?" I glanced at my friends, what did they just get me into? I notice she was running away from us with my Partner Pokemon.

"H-Hey! Buizel!" I exclaimed as I chased after my Partner Pokemon. Soon I found myself trying to keep up with Karrie and by the time I caught up, we were at the Peril Cliffs. Buizel came to me to greet me, happy to see me outside. "You run fast."

"You're out of shape," Karrie replied and she had a point. I hadn't really exercised much in like five months or so. She looked at the cliffs as if they were a big a playground she couldn't wait to play on.

"Hey, be careful, those cliffs are dangerous," I said. "They're called Peril Cliffs for a reason."

"But it looks so fun to climb!" Karrie exclaimed like a little kid in a candy store. She spotted the springy grass. "Ooh! What's that?" I rolled my eyes. "That must be Springy grass!" She ran over to the edge by the springy grass she looked down the cliffs to see how far the bottom was. If she steps on that stuff, then she'll have climb down and around or something like that. The cliffs started to shake and the ground Karrie was standing on started to crumble. Instinct kicked in and I started to run barefoot to her aid. I caught her, but I accidentally stepped on the springy grass.

"Oh crap," I mumble as I held onto Karrie's arm tightly so she wouldn't fall and die. I don't want to be responsible for someone's actual death. While we were in the air, I felt these skinny arms and legs wrap tightly around me as I heard a girl scream. I looked down as I saw the girl who had just before almost gave a concussion so startled that she looked like she had seen a ghost. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I felt two soft round things press against my chest. We landed and rolled a little before stopped moving. The two of us were face to face and close, super close, maybe too close. Blood rushed to my head and I felt as if my head was going to explode. "Um." I was pushed away and as I fought to keep my heart rate down, I noticed Karrie was flustered and for the first time I realized she was a girl. Well, I knew she was a girl before, but she acted more like a guy or a demon more than a real girl.

"What just happened, that stays between us, okay?" Karrie said and I nodded. "Tell anyone and I make sure you regret it, 'kay?" I nodded again.

"You don't have to tell me twice," I replied. Karrie got up and looked around.

"How do we get back to the other side?" Karrie asked and I pointed to the vines. "We have to climb up and then down and up to get all the way down there so we can get back up here?!" I nodded. "Who's idea was that?" I shrugged as Buizel nudged my arm.

"I told you this place was dangerous," I said.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger!" Karrie replied with a wild grin.

"You so did not just quote Lion King," I commented as I rose my eyebrows. She smiled a goofy smile that made me smile a little.

"Hey, you don't look have bad when you're at least somewhat smiling," Karrie commented and I blushed as my heart fluttered. "You look like this grumpy zombie or one of those old dark brooding vampires before." I narrowed my eyes as I knew her well enough by now to know that what she had just said was not a compliment. "I was half afraid you were going to sparkle in the sunlight."

"Sorry, but I killed Edward Cullen and his kind of sparklingly vampires," I replied sarcastically and she smiled at me.

"Let's get going, I want to explore more before it gets dark!" she exclaimed before running to climb the vines. I groaned as I got up. It will be a miracle if she doesn't end up killing me somehow by the end of the day.

We were climbing when she decided to ask questions, as if she wanted me to open up to her or she wanted to open up to me. All that climbing and all I can say about her is this: Karrie is a violent energetic yet very kind and caring sarcastic little devil who also happens to be a genius. She also apparently enjoys pulling pranks, especially on Kellyn. If the two of us had met before Operation Brighton, then I'm sure Kellyn's life would be living hell because us double teaming him.

Karrie also seems to be a tad bit insecure and maybe what Rhythmi would call a tsundere. She also doesn't seem to care that she dragged me out here to climb a cliff with me having no shoes or sock on. I miss my bed and ice cream. We got down and out only for Karrie's styler to go off.

I just stood there and watched in amazement as I watch the shorty hit her styler trying to make it stop beeping. I was also trying not to crack up laughing. I never thought I would meet a Ranger who had trouble using Voicemail on the stylers.

~end of chapter~

**Keith:** O/O well, part of that chapter was embarrassing

**Karrie:** *refusing to look at Keith* T/T please don't remind me, that scarred me for life.

**Keith:** I wasn't referring to THAT part of the chapter, though that was all your fault

**Karrie:** DX don't you own a bathrobe or something?

**Keith:** my room was a complete disaster area to even you, how would I find it? Besides, you're the one who tossed me in their and got me soaked!

**Me:** don't worry, nothing quite like that will happen again, I even changed to make it less tramatic for Karrie.

**Keith:** do I want to know what originally happened?

**Me:** nope =P

**Karrie:** at least you're not dead to the world

**Me:** oh my brain is still feeling fried or close to being fried. Wonder if I got a cold too...

**Keith:** go study and stop getting so distracted!

**Me:** I can't help it DX besides, I have like three different things to do at least, or rather three different things I should do...

**Karrie:** go and maybe this story will get a review.

**Me:** maybe...wonder if people find it interesting so far or like it or hate it or something... *Starts to doze off*

**Keith:** Alright, I'm going to get those cookies she has for the reviewers, they've been calling my name

**Karrie:** is there any chocolate cake in there too?

*both leave to raid the kitchen*

**Me:** review and HEY, KARRIE, KEITH! DON'T EAT EVERYTHING!


	3. Chapter 3

A Heart's Passion

**Me:** no reviews yet for the story -_-

**Karrie:** next time don't put me in the center of attention =P

**Me:** doubt that's the reason why, but okay

**Keith:** you okay?

**Me:** finals week next week...a lot of studying and stuff to do...but I just wanna go home already

**Karrie:** there, there

**Me:** why are you two comforting me anyways?

**Keith:** *shrugs* I dunno, because the rest of the characters decided to skip out on the opening commentary?

**Me:** why are you always trying to be in the commentaries in all my stories?

**Keith:** cause it's fun and I get the opportunity to raid the kitchen more often

**Me:** gee thanks

**Karrie:** well, pokelover0ash does not own Pokemon or anything other than her OCs.

Chapter 3

_Karrie's P.O.V._

My styler would not stop being and of course the set up looks different from the other styler I have been using! I kept on whacking the darn thing to make it stop. Oh how I wish I took the time to ask Hastings or Erma how to freaking use this thing. Sending the capture styler out was easy, but other than that, I'm at a lost.

"Stupid styler, shut up would you?" I talked to my styler before growling at it. I hate technology and sometimes it hates me too. All of a sudden I heard laughter and it was surprised me. I looked over to see that Keith was LAUGHING at me, now this is embarrassing! I could feel heat rise to my cheeks quickly.

"You're the first Ranger I've met who hasn't been able to figure out how to answer a Voicemail!" Keith exclaimed and I turned red.

"H-Hey! I just got this thing! Okay?" I protested. Keith walked over and he got close. Seeing as the many close encounters that have sent my heart racing, I'm not sure if him being so close is such a great idea. He took hold of my arm, the one the fine styler was attached to.

"Would you like me to teach you a few things so you don't have to beat it up?" Keith asked and I turned red as my heart fluttered a bit from the act of kindness and how his brown eyes seemed to have lit up a bit when he asked. He was also smiling a bit again. Darn it, I'm going to have a heart attack the day he actually smiles smiles. Why is he does this to me? I just met the guy and I'm not the type of girl who has ever been interested in romantic things anyways. What am I thinking? Bad Karrie, bad! He rose his eyebrows as if he was concern at how long I was taking to answer him. I nodded quickly.

"Y-yes, please," I replied and I felt like I was a ten year old schoolgirl. This sucks. He chuckled a bit before going through the different functions of the styler. After his quick tutorial, I don't think I'll run into anymore troubles with it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Keith said before looking at Buizel. "Now come on Buizel, we're leaving." Buizel hid behind my legs and shook its head. "Come on, partner." Buizel ran up to Keith and nuzzle it's head in the crook of Keith's neck. Keith didn't look like a bad or lazy person when he held Buizel gently like he did.

"Wait! You're going back to the Union?" I exclaimed. I was having so much fun climbing and exploring with him, even if he was a grouchy butt for most of it. He glanced back at me and his eyes and expression portrayed the dull annoyed Keith I had first met, the Keith that made me want to throw him in the middle of the ocean.

"Yeah shorty, you got a problem with that?" Keith asked and I almost blew up in his face. I HATE BEING CALLED SHORT!

"Don't call me shorty!" I replied. "Go do what you want, you depressing freak!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Can't believe you're the same Keith that got all that high praise from my brother, the newspaper, and from all the Fiore base leaders." I started to storm away from him. Part of me wanted him to stop me or come after me, but part of me just wanted him to leave if he was going to be the dull annoying insufferable Keith majority of the time. It's a part of him so I won't ask him to never show a side, because it's a part of him and we all have parts and sides of us that we tend to keep from others that still show up from time to time. Like I try to hide the side of my that tends to blow things up that technology related...which kinda just showed up a little while ago, but that's alright, I think. He got a good laugh out of it and I got to hear what his laugh sounds like.

"High praise?" Keith asked and I just barely heard him, but I stopped stomping away.

"Yeah, high praise, the Great Keith, the Ranger with the most fiery passion," I replied in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. "What? You just thought you were the Mushu of the Union?" I didn't have to look back to know I was right. First of all, I'm right almost all the time. Second of all, if Kate dating Kellyn wasn't the cause of his depression then feeling pretty darn useless and thinking he was just the sidekick probably was. "Dude, wake up and smell the roses, you're not Mushu. You are one of the best Top Rangers that ever was with an infamous fiery passion. Think about it, Keith, especially if you're going back to try to wallow in your misery in that cave of yours." I then just continued walking. I figure that if he really wants to follow he will.

He didn't end up following me, but that's alright. I picked up some pizza for dinner to bring into the room anyways from Pueltown. I kicked the door open as I held ten boxes of pizza.

"I'm back," I announced.

"Aw man, I was hoping you'd get lost," Keith replied. I placed the pizza down on the new coffee table we had gotten. The room looked much better now and smelled better too. The hole in the wall was no longer there and now there were two beds and two dressers as well as two night stands. I guess I got him out of the room just long enough for them to fix this place up. "Is that pizza?" He warily started to slowly approach me and the food as if he was afraid of me or something. "What did you get?" He curiously looked and sniffed by the boxes with Buizel. He had changed back into a t-shirt and boxers while I was gone, but this time they looked clean. They must have done his laundry too.

"One cheese, two pepperoni, two mushroom with sausage and peppers, two bacon and cheese pizzas, pineapple, spinach and ground beef pizza, and two with garlic, spinach, onion, ham, and feta cheese!" I exclaimed. "Now I suppose you would like me to share?"

"You plan on eating this all yourself?" Keith asked, surprised. I looked at him smugly as I crossed my arms.

"I so could," I replied before pulling out a whole bottle of Coca cola and a whole bottle of Mountain Dew. "But, I figured I'd be nice and let you eat this delicious pizza with me." Buizel made noises as if trying to figure out what I got it. "Don't worry Buizel, I got you some Soda pop imported all the way from Slateport City!" I then looked at the redhead. "I hope you don't mind, but since we're not planning on taking any quests or missions for a while, I figured I would try cooking and baking as well as some more exploring so I ordered a few things that will get here tomorrow while I was in town." The redhead blinked and I shrugged. "Well, let's dig in!"

~the next day~

_Keith's P.O.V._

I woke up to find that Karrie and her Emolga were gone. Funny, maybe yesterday was a dream. I burped and could still taste a bit of the pizza I had last night. If it was real, then it has been a while since I last had a pizza eating competition with someone. Karrie sure can eat. I smiled, but then frowned. I hope she doesn't get any ideas. It's not like I want to be smiling and laughing around her.

All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door.a

"Open up Keith, I know you're in there! Some packages arrived for this room!" Rhythmi yelled. Crap, it's the blonde puffball. "Open the door before I get the master key! You better be decent."

"You better not try to pull one like you did to my sister!" Kellyn exclaimed. Crap, Kellyn's here too. I opened the door and Kellyn brought in some boxes while this two other guys helped out. I think they're Top Rangers or something, but I can't seem to quite remember their names, like ever. Dude, did I just talk like a girl? I need to stop watching dramas and whatever happens to be on t.v. They left me with a bunch of boxes in the room. That's when I remembered Karrie mentioning that she ordered stuff. However, I didn't think she would order so much stuff. She doesn't strike me as a girl who likes shopping or shops a lot. Seeing as it's my room too, I started going through some of the boxes. There were stuff to make poffins and apricon juice as well as plenty of ingredients. They were also so nifty cookware that seemed to be kind of cute and nerdy at the same time, like the Torchic oven mitts. There was also a book about cooking and some recipe books. Is she planning on becoming the next top chef while she's here?

I looked through some more boxes and found an explorer's kit that had mining and digging stuff in it as well as a survival kit and backpack. I also found quite a number of things I recognized as possible pranking materials. Is she a prankster? Is that why my pranks had to be at least somewhat decent to work on Kellyn?

The door opened and Karrie came in, slightly out of breath. So it wasn't a dream. Darn it, a guy can hope, right?

She smiled at me. She was just wearing shorts and a t-shirt along with socks and a pair of running shoes. She must have gone running. She noticed the boxes and got excited. But then she noticed that I had gone through them already and I thought I was going to die.

"AW! You took the best part!" Karrie exclaimed and I blinked in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"You already went through everything!" Karrie replied and then she sat down by me. "So glad they got here already, Kate told me that there's a kitchen that both this room and her room are attached to, but apparently she's never seen you use it, that and you always lock your side of the kitchen anyways." I blushed slightly. What Kate didn't know was that I could cook and bake, I just never told anyone because well, it never came up and it didn't seem as though they would appreciate much. Or believe me.

"Have you tried cooking or baking before?" I asked.

"Nope!" Karrie replied with a big smile on her face. Great, she's going to burn the place down, knowing my luck. "Have you?" She looked so innocent when she asked that I couldn't bring myself to lie to her.

"Yeah, a bit," I replied. "Why don't we get everything put away."

"Wow, and here I thought you would just lie in bed and a take a nap while I did whatever," Karrie commented and I glared at her.

"You know what? That sounds like a wonderful idea," I replied. "Except for the fact that it seems as if you cause trouble every time you step foot into this room." She grinned and had the look of a wild child to her.

"I know I'm trouble, I've been causing trouble since I was a little kid especially for Kellyn," Karrie said.

"So you are a prankster," I commented and she nodded. "So who do you plan on pranking?" I pointed to some of the materials I've used in the past for pranks that she had gotten. She put her index finger to her lips.

"A true master of pranking does not give away secrets or master plans lightly," Karrie replied. "It's a secret, if I tell you then you're an accomplice." I sighed and shook my head. Of course, I was the same way. She then pinched my cheeks and pulled.

"OW! What was that for?" I exclaimed.

"Come on, you lazy bum, this stuff isn't going to move by itself," Karrie replied and I scowled before getting up to help put away things. She could be an insufferable she-demon who was thorn in my thigh, but she was starting to grow on me. Just don't tell her that, or Kellyn either. We finished putting everything away in an hour or so before going back to the room and watching t.v. together. It's weird how she doesn't seem to be trying to force me out or in any place today so far, but it's nice. She's different, that's for sure. Maybe that's one of the reasons they assigned her to be my partner.

The next day I woke up to smell of something burning. I rolled over to see that Karrie, Emolga, and Buizel were gone. I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't they have at least tried giving me someone who was responsible? I got out of bed and went into the kitchen where I saw Buizel putting out a fire that caused a chair to be partially burnt.

"Oh man, oh man! I just wanted to reach something! I didn't mean for that to catch on fire," Karrie said to herself. Emolga made quick gestured and a lot of noise to alert Karrie that she needed to focus on stirring the pot. The microwave went off and I got tired of watching her try to do acrobatics in the kitchen. I walked over and fixed the pot with on hand while reaching up to get whatever she put in the microwave out as she was about to climb the counter. I glanced over to see that she had a recipe out for a kind of poffin. I put down the apricorn heated mixture on the counter and grabbed something to stir with. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell Karrie was a bit startled and curious, but I was too caught up in cooking that I didn't bother dwelling much on it. The mixture was done so I turned off the heat and took the pot off of the burner so it could cool down a bit.

"Molds? Trays?" I asked and Karrie ducked under my arm with ease and grabbed the poffin trays and Torchic oven mitts. I poured the stuff into the molds and then glanced at the recipe before putting some of the apricorn mixture on top. I put it into the oven and took off the gloves to set the time. I then turned to look at what had brought me into the room in the first place: Karrie. She was in awe of how I was able to take control of the situation and save her baking from turning out to be a disaster. "Do I want to know how you burned part of a chair, shorty?"

"Don't call me shorty!" Karrie exclaimed before turning pink from embarrassment. "I was trying to reach something and needed the boost and I guess I originally had the flame on too high. Glad Buizel was here!" I looked around the kitchen to see that she managed to make a bit of a mess. She was definitely not the neatest person in the world. She then walked over to pull out more ingredients for something else. I sighed before walking over and stopping her from trying to climb the counters to reach something again. "What? I'm not that tall!"

"What are you making now?" I asked and she blushed.

"Um, I was going to try to make something with eggs, toast, and pancakes," Karrie replied. I took the ingredients and helped her gather together whatever else she needed to make breakfast. The poffins finished just in time and they actually turned out halfway decent. I cleaned up her mess before looking over her shoulder as she tried to figure out what to do next.

"The chocolate chip pancakes I know how to make, if you want me to help," I commented. "Sausage, Egg, and Cheese Scramble is pretty simple too." She looked up at me with her big blue eyes before blinking.

"Can you teach me?" Karrie replied and I nodded. I then went through step by step with her how to cook breakfast and next thing I know Kate is walking in on me flipping the pancakes like a pro.

"K-Kate!" I exclaimed as I turned red and accidentally hit Karrie in the face with a pancake.

"You're so lucky that I love food so much," Karrie commented before eating the pancake.

"You're cooking? Since when do you cook?" Kate asked and I shrugged.

"I've been able to cook for a long time now." I replied.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Kate asked and I nodded quickly. I then looked at Karrie and sighed.

"Why do you sigh so much?" Karrie asked. "Especially when you look at me? I'm not that bad." I shook my head.

"Just need to do one thing first," I said before going over and picking Karrie up with ease and sitting her on the counter. "Now stay and be a good little girl. Oh, and keep an eye on the Pokemon." Karrie puffed out her cheeks and turned red from anger. I then turned to Kate and she smiled.

"She's only been here three days now and already is she managing to get you to show sides of you that you never let the rest of us see before and you've been out more." Kate said before helping me finish cooking.

We all ate and chatted together before Kellyn came in. He seemed surprised to see me out of my room again. He looked at the burnt chair and it seemed as though he didn't have to ask who did it, because his eyes went straight to Karrie who waved at him.

"You let her burn a chair?" Kellyn asked me and I scowled.

"I was asleep at the time and she's not my responsibility," I replied.

"She's your partner," Kellyn countered.

"So what? I was asleep, teach your sister to try not to set things on fire when she's trying to cook and we'll be set with that," I replied and Kellyn sighed in defeat.

Maybe things are really getting better for me, thanks to Karrie.

~end of chapter~

**Keith:** You burned a chair T.T

**Karrie:** you can cook =D

**Kellyn:** and Karrie cannot

**Karrie:** hey! I'm learning, okay?!

**Kate:** so glad Keith is improving and you two aren't getting into fights.

**Me:** oh we can arrange for a few arguments if you want

**Rhythmi:** wonder if people enjoy this story or not

**Me:** me too

**Kate:** well, it is a bit slow moving...

**Me:** hey! it's going, it's going!

**Keith:** knowing you, you're going to throw in a major plot twist eventually

**Me:**hehehehe, maybe, we'll see what happens. I also plan on making this story so that sequels/stories that sort of start during this one that focus on pairings such as KalebxAshleigh, JustinxErica, and JackiexZenya...

**Karrie:** ha! I won't be the only one!

**Kaleb:** T.T seriously?!

**Justin:** but you rarely use me

**Me:** eventually I want to write the fanfiction story that will star Moon and friends, but I need to think of some kind of plot twist or a better plot for it, other than Moon getting lost and stumbling upon things she shouldn't...

**Zenya:** T.T I liked it better when you had me throw a rock at Jackie for being a sexist in "If I Were A Boy"

**Jackie:** I didn't! That hurt!

**Zenya:** Good, that was the point

**Me:** ahem, anyways, you guys should review, I love hearing from readers =) Even though sometimes, like in "The Wild One" I can get kind of frustrated at times when I get people pointing out all, or almost all, the mistakes I made and telling me where and when I broke rules of the universe the story is taking place, I still appreciate the reviews and am glad to hear from you, honestly.


End file.
